


Welcome To Parenthood || Square Enix edition ||

by Bone_Zone



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Since my Devil May Cry dad prompts are doing good I’ve decided to try it with some Square Enix boys aka all the characters I love from Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy! If you have any characters you’d like to see let me know
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader
Kudos: 66





	1. Prompts and things.

[pregnancy point of view sentence starters](https://rpmemesfam.tumblr.com/post/162477094277/pregnancy-point-of-view-sentence-starters-the).

+•+•+

[all about pregnancy starters](https://justsmutmemes.tumblr.com/post/170993097647/all-about-pregnancy-starters-22)

+•+•+  
  


[pregnancy point of view sentence starters 2](https://rpmemesfam.tumblr.com/post/162477094277/pregnancy-point-of-view-sentence-starters-the)

* * *

Taken from a lot of awesome lists! This is just a lot easier for me though I’ll be editing in where I got them

I don’t take credit for any of these.

* * *

**Pregnancy/Family Prompts/Starters**

**Discovery**

1:“This is your fault!Take responsibility.”

2:One party finds out they’re pregnant while the other party is away/captured/missing.

3:Hiding pregnancy from the other partner.

4:“I didn’t think we’d ever do it.”

5:“My parents are gonna be so happy.”

6:“My parents are gonna kill me.”

7:“Do you think it’ll be a boy, or a girl?”

**During Pregnancy**

8:Baby kicks for the first time.

9:Discussing baby names.

10:Cuddling.

11“You’re not fat, you’re pregnant, and even if you were fat, I don’t care. I love you.”

12:“I dunno if I’ll be a good Mom/Dad.”

13:“I’m emotional and pregnant, leave me alone.”

14:“Get them to settle down in there, will you?”

**Labor/After Birth**

15:“Baby’s coming, now.”

16“Don’t let go of my hand, okay?”

17:“I can’t do this.”

18:A long and difficult labor, with a good or bad end.

19:“I’m going to kill you if you do this to me again.”

20:Parents relaxing with their newborn(s)/looking at them in awe.

21:“I will always protect you.You can do this.”

* * *

1\. “Shh, it’s okay, you don’t need to cry.”

2\. “Do you want a bed time story?”

3\. “[mama/papa]’s got you.”

4\. “…How on earth did you manage to get up there?”

5\. “Put the cookie down, eat your dinner first.”

6\. “I think I can feel them kicking!”

7\. “Quick, I think the baby is coming!”

8\. “Where did you put your blankie this time.”

9\. “One little shoe. Two little shoes. Already to go out.”

10\. “They have grown so much, it’s hard to believe how little they used to be.”

11\. “I want another baby.”

12\. “Say goodbye to mama and papa, they’ll be back soon.”

13\. “Stomach bug?”

“No, morning sickness.”

14\. “It could be worse?”

“They got jam everywhere!”

15\. “You really are your [mother/father]’s child.”

16\. “So… the baby is fine, I want you to know that first, they are absolutely fine.”

“What did you do?”

17\. “They won’t stop crying and, in a minute, I think I am going to start crying first.”

18\. “Stop wiggling! I need to get you changed!”

19\. “You are perfect, my little [pet name].”

20\. “Did you have a bad dream?” //

“Uh huh.”

“Come on, get into bed with us, you can sleep in bed with us tonight.”

21\. “Take a break. I’ll stay up with them, you need some sleep.”

22\. “How did you get pen that high up the wall?”

23\. “Please don’t vomit on me. Please don’t vomit on me. Please don’t… You vomited on me.”

24\. “How many coffees is that?” / “You try having a toddler who refuses to go to bed.”

25:“I hope they have your eyes.”

26:“We’re gonna need more diapers than that.”

27;“How do you like the nickname grandpa/grandma/grandparent?”

28:“Would you prefer something else over uncle/aunt [name]?”

29:“The petting zoo is closed, now stop touching me.”

30:“Whenever you stop talking, they start kicking.”

31:“Look! A foot! Hah, it’s like an alien is inside me/you.”

32:“I’m 41 weeks and 2 days, how do you think I’m doing?”

33:“If you don’t stop laughing, I’ll kick you. Now help me up!”

34:“Uh, its called the “pregnant privilege”.”

35:“Don’t spoil their kid’s taste in music with your trashy playlist.”

36:“Everyone is staring at me…”

37:“Originally, I wanted to pick this up off the floor, that was mistake number 1. Now, I’ve just accepted my fate that I’ll never get back up again.”

38“It’s just one cup of coffee, relax.”

39;“Lets take it slow, we gotta get through having this one before we think of having more.”

40:“Can’t wait for you to meet them.”

41:“I know it’s 3 AM, but do you know what I could really go for right about now?”

42:“Don’t panic, they’re just Braxton Hicks.”

43:“What’s so funny?”

44: “Lets have a baby.”

* * *

**Pregnancey**

1\. “Did you feel him/her/them kick?”

2\. “Do you think I’ll be a good mom/dad?”

3\. “Babe, wake up. The baby is having a party in here! Give me your hand!”

4\. “Hospital! Now!”

5\. “Boy or Girl?”

6\. “Can we name the baby after me?”

7\. “Can you put the crib together!”

8\. “Cuddle me now!”

9.“I’m pregnant…”

10\. “I hope he/she has your eyes.”

11\. “You want to paint the nursery what?!”

12\. "so… i have some news.“

13\. "okay i just want to say that, yes, i have gained some weight… but it’s because i’m pregnant.”

14\. "better get your dad jokes ready.“

15\. "right here! right here’s a foot!”

16\. "the little one is quite active today.“

17\. "is that a hand?!”

18\. "maybe you should try reading a book to them?“

19\. "come watch my belly, it’s frickin crazy!”

20\. "the top of the baby’s head is about… here. and a foot is right this way.“

21\. "do you think the baby would be down if i ate some chipotle?”

22\. "coffee isn’t good for you while you’re pregnant or breast feeding, but damn i need some caffeine.“

23\. "watermelon with peanut butter sounds so great right now.”

24\. "my feet are so swollen…!“

25\. "ew, my stretch marks are so gross…”

26\. "the baby will not stop kicking my bladder, so that is why i refuse to leave the toilet.“

27\. “Honey you’re pregnant that’s all baby. You look beautiful.”

**Newborn and Baby**

1\. “He/She is up again.”

2\. “I’ll get the baby, you go back to sleep.”

3\. “So sweet!”

4\. “I have found your mini-me.”

5\. “Babe!! We are out of formula…again!”

6\. “Stop being a baby hog!”

7\. “They’re gorgeous!!”

8\. “This parent thing is hard!”

9\. “You both are precious!”

10\. “I love you both so so much!”

11\. “Oh…it’s everywhere…I didn’t realize babies…went so much…”

12\. “I’ve got it, go back to sleep.”

13\. “Wake up, the baby needs you.”

14\. “I can’t change their diaper without you getting sick It’s a little frustrating.”

15\. “Momma’s little baby, yes you are.”

16\. “Daddy’s little baby, yes you are.”

**Toddler**

1\. “That’s your son/daughter!”

2\. “They are walking!!!”

3\. “I love it when fall asleep on me.”

4\. “she/he keeps crying for you.”

5\. “Can I hold them!”

6\. “Can I pick they’re outfit out today?”

7\. “Daddy’s little girl/boy.”

8\. “Mummy’s little girl/boy.”

9\. “she /he is never going to be aloud to date!”

10\. “Was that a word?!?”

11\. “This kid is gonna have a better childhood than I did.”

12\. “Honey our little angel just flushed his/her toy down the toilet!”

* * *

1: ❝ watermelon like that- oh. ❞

2:❝ Can I touch your stomach? ❞

3:❝ Who’s the daddy? ❞

4:❝ HI LITTLE GUYYYYYY. ❞

5:❝ How many weeks? ❞

6❝ Does it hurt? ❞

7:❝ That’s a living thing in there. A real living thing. ❞

8:❝ I think I deserve extra food since I’m eating for two. ❞

9:❝ Does this make me look fat? ❞

10:❝ No, I get to sleep twice as long because I’m sleeping for the both of us. ❞

11:❝ It’s a boy/girl. I am calling him/her ___. ❞

12:❝ Did someone say shopping spree? The baby room isn’t going to furnish itself. Also you have to carry everything. ❞

13:❝ I used to sneak food into theatres like this, but now I’m sneaking a baby in. ❞

14:❝ NOTHING FITS ME ANYMORE. ❞

15:❝ I’d be fine if I had three bowls of ice cream with diced bananas and sprinkles and a scoop of nutella and three potato chips and- ❞

16:❝ My stomach is like a table now. Look, I can balance all these chocolates on there and- oh.. the baby kicked it off.. ❞

\- announcing

❛ so… i have some news. ❜

❛ you look at it, i’m too nervous. ❜

❛ it came back positive. ❜

❛ so… hypothetically, if we were to have a baby, how would you react?❜

❛ okay i just want to say that, yes, i have gained some weight… but it’s because i’m pregnant.❜

❛ better get your dad jokes ready. ❜

❛ you’re going to be a parent! ❜

\- questions / hopes / concerns

❛ what names do you like? ❜

❛ i wonder if they’ll like _____. ❜

❛ do you think it’ll be a boy or a girl? ❜

❛ what if i’m a bad mom/dad? ❜

❛ i hope they like me. ❜

❛ so… do you know… what breast milk tastes like? ❜

❛ if my kid turns out like __insert person__ i’ll be pretty pleased. ❜

❛ do you think they’ll have your eyes? ❜

❛ who should we make the god parents? ❜

❛ i haven’t told __insert person__ yet… how should i tell them?❜

\- belly feeling / watching / interactions

❛ right here! right here’s a foot!❜

❛ the little one is quite active today.❜

❛ is that a hand?! ❜

❛ maybe you should try reading a book to them? ❜

❛ come watch my belly, it’s frickin crazy! ❜

❛ the top of the baby’s head is about… here. and a foot is right this way. ❜

\- cravings

❛ do you think the baby would be down if i ate some chipotle? ❜

❛ coffee isn’t good for you while you’re pregnant or breast feeding, but damn i need some caffeine. ❜

❛ watermelon with peanut butter sounds so great right now. ❜

\- other ( reactions, complaints, etc. )

❛ my feet are so swollen…! ❜

❛ ew, my stretch marks are so gross… ❜

❛ the baby will not stop kicking my bladder, so that is why i refuse to leave the toilet. ❜

❛ i’m… going to be a dad/mom?! ❜

❛ well how far along are you?!❜

❛ you’re kidding! ❜

* * *

  * “I’ve always wanted to be a mother/father!”
  * “We’ve waited a long time for this.”
  * “Do you want to feel the baby kick?”
  * “Give me your hand so you can feel it, too”
  * “We have to finish the nursery. There’s only two weeks left.”
  * “Have we bought everything on the baby list?”
  * “I can’t wait to finally hold it”
  * “You’re glowing!”
  * “There is something I have to tell you…”
  * “Hello little one, this is your daddy speaking..”
  * “I think it likes me touching your belly.”
  * “I can feel it kick!”
  * “My back aches and I want ice cream.”
  * “I can’t hide my bump any longer. I think we need to tell people.”
  * “I heard the heart beat for the first time.”
  * “Do you want to see an ultrasound picture?”
  * “You’re going to be an amazing mom/dad!”
  * “What would you say about adding one more? The house is big enough.”
  * “I think my water just broke…”
  * “Do you think it’s contractions?”
  * “Call the midwife, this is not a false alarm.”
  * “I think it’s too late to drive to the hospital, the baby is coming NOW.”



  
  



	2. You’re glowing || Cloud Strife ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud gives you a compliment...you couldn’t help but tease him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’re Glowing”

“You’re Glowing.”  
The voice was so soft you had to do a double take to made sure you heard the man correctly.

Turning to face him your lips twitched into a smile, he was staring at you. Shaking your head you rubbed the small baby bump.

“I’m sorry? What did you say...I didn’t hear you.”

Dropping his shoulders the man took a small step towards you as he wrapped his arm around your waist.

“I said you’re glowing.”

Grinning you stood on your toes give him a small kiss, even after all those years of dating and being married to the man he would still blush at the smallest things.

“You’re so sweet Cloud....and I think it’s adorable when you blush.”

Letting out a sigh he rolled his eyes then wrapped his arm around your waist, he fingers brushing the bump. “Let’s go see Tiffa...I’m sure she’ll be happy if you tease her.”

“Oh you big baby! You’re the one who got me pregnant! You weren’t blushing then.” Teasing your husband, Cloud let out another groan as he guided you out to his back.

“Y/n! Please!”

“Awe you’re blushing again!! So cute!”

“Y/n!”


End file.
